Hey Mickey!
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Beth goes retro and much to her liking is caught in the act but not by Mick but by Josef.


**A/N: **My first ever Moonlight ficcy. Blame Showndra Ridge for this one. She's the one who let me borrow

Moonlight and got me hooked! I apologize for any OCCness. I've only watched Season One once. Listening to

the oldies station was this one's inspiration. Takes place where Season One left off. If I've made anyone feel old -

then I've done my job.

Special Thanks to Matt Garvey who betaed this!

**Hey Mickey!  
By: LOSTrocker**

Beth was in the middle of the moving process when "Hey Mickey" came on  
the radio. She smiled, she loved that song. Beth couldn't help but blast it.  
It was one of her favorite songs growing up. Back then, she didn't know why. She  
didn't really like this type of music. Maybe because it bugged the hell out  
of her parents or maybe it was just the universe trying to tell her something.  
When she caught it on the radio these days it did help her remind her of a  
certain fine vampire that she knew.

"Oh Mickey your so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!" Toni  
Basil sang out.

Beth laughed. "You have no idea Toni," she said to the radio.

It wasn't too long before Beth was nodding her head and clapping along with  
the song. She went to spin but a small box caught her feet and down she went.  
"Call me Gracie," she said to herself.

Beth went to move the box that was in her way. When she went to reach for it  
she found that it contained her PJs, some more revealing then others. Then she  
spotted a pair of bright pink PJs that had a "band" on them that she  
almost forgot about. "Oh my God," she said with a laugh. "New Kids on  
the Block," she laughed again. "I thought I'd burned you."

If she remembered correctly these were a gift from one of her girl friends  
back in the day who was obsessed with New Kids on the Block. Since the girl  
was her friend she couldn't really throw away the gift. She did make a  
mental note to toss them later. Now, here they were in her hands. She suddenly  
felt old. Beth got up to try to trash them again but something told her if  
they were going to go tonight they would go out with a bang. Besides, she  
could use a break. She was tired. Mick was never around to help her with the  
packing. He always had some excuse: vamp or detective work. It was all the  
same, even as a vampire he was still a male, and guys were guys after all.

Beth took the NKotB PJs with her into the bed room so she could change. She  
removed her sweats for her New Kids on the Block sleep wear. Beth couldn't  
believe she could still squeeze into them. She was about to rejoin Toni Basil  
when her reflection caught her eye. Why just stop at the bottoms? It wasn't  
long before Beth gave herself a retro make-over side pony tail and all. She  
laughed at herself in the mirror. Beth could hear her mother's voice fussing in  
her head. She over did it with the make-up, but hey, its what they did back  
then. She was allowed. No one could stop her now.

Beth pulled a Tom Cruise and skidded back in to finish her duet with Toni  
Basil. She tried to remember the cheer/dance moves she saw in the video but  
she was no cheerleader that was for sure. When another box almost cost her a  
leg and an arm she made sure the living room was cleared out before dancing  
again.

Elizabeth Shue had nothing on Beth in the long run. Beth was worn out when  
the song was over. She flopped herself down on the sofa. Beth jumped to her  
feet when an applause reached her ear. At first she thought it was Mick, if it  
was she'd never be able to live this down. Then her audience revealed  
himself from the shadows. It was someone much worse then Mick.

"Oh **," Beth cursed. "Josef."

Josef chuckled to himself. "Does Mick know you can dance like that?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded quickly turning off her  
radio.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." He replied sarcastically.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Vampires really don't need to knock," he reminded her with a smirk.

"Speaking of which," she said as she put her hands on her hips.  
"Whatever happened to that whole vampires can't enter without an invite  
thing?"

Josef just laughed at her for even suggesting that one. Was she serious?  
"It's as useless as knocking." He shook his head. "Besides, even if  
there was one you'd have a lost cause. Mick and I go way back. That barrier would be down. Mi casa es su casa."

Beth shook her head. There was no winning when it came to Josef. "Well,  
would you mind and at least try to knock for me?"

"Sorry," Josef apologized for his welcoming himself in bit. "Can you  
cut me some slack though?" he pleaded with her. "I mean honestly this  
whole thing about you and Mick living together is just freaking me out!"

Beth smiled at that. At least she had something on him for a change.

"How long has it been now anyway?"

"Six months." She answered without hesitation. "Then again, who's  
counting?"

She was, Josef knew that. He was sure that Beth could give him the exact  
month, hour, minutes and even seconds. Beth was just restraining herself.  
"Where is Mick anyway?"

Beth shrugged. "Got me," she answered. "Somewhere playing detective,"  
then she remembered that Josef had gone to New York. She figured that he just  
came back and wanted to talk to Mick about Sara. "How is Sara?"

Josef smiled thankful that Beth was giving him some consideration. "Still  
the same,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Beth apologized. She knew how much Sara meant to him.  
She preferred the nice, romantic (according to Sara's diary) side of Josef  
then the smartass one like he was showing off earlier.

"It's all right," he made known with a small smile. "When Mick comes  
home would you mind asking him if he could stop by? I have an idea that  
involves him but it's for Sara."

"No problem," she assured him. "Mind if I come along? Maybe I could  
help." Beth was curious, it was in her nature to be.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Josef answered her. "Just not like  
that." He laughed. "Remind me to invite you to one of my parties."

Beth gave him a nervous laugh. "Not funny."

"I thought it was," he returned.

Before Josef left he turned back on Beth's radio when Benny and the Jets  
came on by Elton John. Josef rolled his eyes. "God this song is annoying as  
hell,"

Beth couldn't help agree with that one.

"You know," Josef said. "Not only does Mick get the girl, but there's  
a freaking song out there with is name."

"If you tell me he was the one who inspired Toni I'm going to stake  
you." Beth warned him with a pointed finger.

"I'm just saying you don't see any cool songs out there about guys  
named Josef."

"Hey, what about that play?" Beth asked him. "You know the one with the  
coat of many colors?"

Josef rolled his eyes. "Cool, I said cool ones."

"Well, maybe there is a reason for that." Beth teased.

"Ouch, that hurt," Josef put a hand over where his heard use to be. "I  
guess I'll let you get back to work," he said motioning his hands around  
him.

Beth would later go to find her Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat  
CD just in time for Mick to come home. He was surprised that she was listening  
to Broadway music. He didn't know she liked it. In fact, he didn't think  
she would own this kind of CD.

"I thought you didn't like Broadway."

"I do now." She declared, but only because it annoys the hell out of  
Josef. She made that remark to herself with a smile.

Beth would end up keeping the NotB PJs.

FIN


End file.
